Send your own character (SYOC)
by kokob5
Summary: I want people to send me OC's to for a story I want to write, look inside for details and go ham! (Send them via PM) (I'll begin to write it when I've got enough OC's, more can be added as the story progresses.)


(SYOC)

Basically I want to make a story with OC's from fans as well as mine, there are very little limits for you so go ham, however I don't want to be sent god like OC's if there human and the vampire's strength available is maxed at 15th Progenitor, there will be changes in the story such as gender bending and minor plot changes and so on. (Send me PM's if you'd like something to happen in the story.) (You can send more than one OC and I don't want all the OC's to be one gender, I'd like a mix)

(Limited to four human OC's as that is a full squad counting mine but you can have as many vampires as you'd like)

Races available: Vampire and Humans

Name: (It's your character, you can be one of the Hyakuya orphans if you like)

Age: (Doesn't really matter to much)

Height: (I don't want pint sized characters or Giants)

Nationality: (Anything as long as you give a reason as to how they got there)

Family: (State if dead or alive)

Backstory: (Does not need to be super detailed just something I can work with; I'll add onto it if there isn't enough.)

Sexuality: (Does not need to be said)

Characteristics (Hair color, eye color so on just describe your Character and what they wear)

Special talents: (Anything really from balancing a spoon on their nose to being able to play golf without a ball.)

Demon weapon/vampire weapon grade: (I don't really mind what you use)

Weapon type: (Axe, sword, bow, guns (Limited to non-ranged weapons for vampires)

Demon weapon name: (Go ham, nothing too stupid though)

Crush: (Can be a vampire if you'd like it to be)

(You can add to this if you'd like)

(I'll show an example with my Character)

Race: Human

Age: 17 (Virus) 22 (Current/Anime and manga time)

Height: 5'9

Nationality: Irish.

Sexuality: Straight

Name: Troy (Brandon) Higgins

Family: Mother (DEAD), Father: (DEAD), Elder brother: (DEAD), Younger brother: (Unknown), Elder sister: (DEAD).

Backstory: Born in December 3rd 1994 Troy's life was set out for him on a golden platter, having been the 2nd Son of the most influential family in Ireland troy had his life basically handed to him, The Higgins family itself ran Ireland from the background letting Sein Fein be its figure head while they run things from behind the scenes, similarly to Japans House of a thousand nights they experimented with magic heavily and accidently assisted in the release of the apocalypse virus that had destroyed most of the words population when experimenting with resurrection and Seraphs. The day before his however Troy was quickly placed into a plane towards Japan after news had reached him that the Sein Fein had betrayed them and had been killing members of the family quickly leading to his evacuation to Japan and into the House of one Thousand nights care when the Apocalypse virus had started allowing him to be vaccinated beforehand leading to his capture by the Vampires and being thrown into the vampires' capitol and housed with the Hyakuya orphans and looking over them like a father/ big brother.

Characteristics: Blond hair cut short back and sides, dark Blue eyes, lean build like most soldiers but on the more muscular side due to his demon weapon. Has stubbles on his face, usually wears a thick black coat that has a fur lining around the hood that he keeps down most of the time, besides this he wears normal jeans, a pair of steel toe capped boots and black fingerless electrician gloves.

Personality: Laid back attitude when not on the battle field or talking with people, on the battle field his personality changes to a cold hearted leader who values victory over everything but his allies lives and does not tolerance ignorance or bashfulness on the battlefield.

Likes: Weapons, games, children (Not that way) friends, engineering (Studying before leaving Ireland) and Oasis summer fruits drink (It's nice, sue me)

Dislikes: Vampires (Few rare exceptions to this) His demon, ignorance and bashfulness on the battle field.

Special talents: Can balance his Axe on his face and dance at the same time, rumored to have once dunked a vampire to death with a basketball and a hoop.

Demon weapon: Black demon class weapon.

Demon weapon type: Large two handed battle axe about the same size as him.

Demon weapon name: Darius or the hand of Noxus.

Crush: Guren (who is female in this)

Squad:

Leader: Troy Higgins

Member: Damien Leone

Member: Slavana Sikavoski

Member: Jin Hayabusa

Member: Aries

(Still accepting human OC's)

Vampires: Surtr Alexandre


End file.
